


to see and be seen

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Banter, Bathroom Sex, Break Up, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, F/M, Feels, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Light Angst, Oblivious Darcy Lewis, One Shot Collection, Post-Break Up, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Tasertorch short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetSnakehole/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts).



1\. Table of Contents

2.  '[Haunted House' for JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284206)

3.  "[What the hell was that noise?" for georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284227#workskin)

4.  "[I'm not a fantasy; if you want me, earn me" for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284239#workskin)

5.  '[Cuddling' for merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284287#workskin)

6.   ***** '[Anonymous/Strangers' for JanetSnakehole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284341#workskin)

7.  '[Lips are Movin'" for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284410#workskin)

8.  '[Say My Name' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284485#workskin)

9.  '[Miserable' for phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284602#workskin)

10.  '[Bonfire' for bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284671#workskin)

11.  '[Friends to lovers' for romanoffsbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/39284701#workskin)

12.  '[Maple Butter Kiss' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/42028715#workskin)

13.  '[Fireball Orange Hot Toddy' for anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745638/chapters/42062780#workskin)


	2. 'Haunted House' for JanetSnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter, Fluff

At the first sight of the killer clown, Darcy was glued to his side.  Not that Johnny was THANKFUL for Darcy’s squeamishness around clowns, but he  _was_  thankful that she got cuddly when she got scared.  

Yep, a haunted house was the best possible choice for a first date.  

“Don’t read into this, Storm.  You just happen to be bigger than me and therefore, you are protecting me from the horrible clown.”  

He smirked and wrapped his arms more tightly around her.  “I’ve gotcha, don’t worry.  If he tries to grab you, I’ll scorch him.”  

 


	3. "What the hell was that noise?" for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter, Fluff

“What noise?” Johnny snickered and leaned back down to press his lips to her throat again.  She seemed to like that.  Which meant that  _he_  liked that.  “Are you sure it wasn’t just  _you_ , moaning in ecstasy?”  

She swatted his shoulder, pushing him back to his side of the couch.  “No, you perv. It was something outside.”  

“So let’s just leave it outside…we’re inside, Darce.  And we have limited alone time  _inside_.”

“Just…go check, please? I won’t be able to relax if you don’t.”

“Fine.  But if I get murdered á la Wes Craven, I’m holding you responsible, Lewis.”  

 


	4. "I'm not a fantasy; if you want me, earn me!" for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Feels, Light Angst

Johnny’s expression was almost unreadable.  Darcy hated that.  She was about to turn on her heel and storm out when he reached over and grabbed her hand.  

“Tell me how…” he pleaded, his blue eyes piercing hers.  “Just…tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”  

She shook her head, “It’s not that easy, J.  If I tell you, it kinda defeats the purpose…”  

“Look, I’ve never FELT this way about anyone before, Darce.  If ANYONE else gave me that shit, I’d write em off because there was always another girl waiting in the wings…” he pulled her hands up to his mouth, pressing kisses to each in succession.  “There’s no one else like you.”  

Her mouth was dry, she grudgingly tugged her hands out of his grasp.  “You gotta try harder, Johnny.  Because honestly, I had no idea you felt that way.”  

 


	5. 'Cuddling' for merideath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Prompts 2017
> 
> Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Sharing a bed

The bed was a helluva lot smaller than she was expecting, but Darcy would be damned if she was going to be the dork who wasn’t cool with sharing a small bed.  

Johnny didn’t seem to be bothered by it, so neither was she.  

She changed into her pajamas in the bathroom, beginning her nighttime routine and completing it to the best of her abilities.  Which was quite an accomplishment, given the size of the bathroom in the safe house.  

He was already in bed, shirtless and godlike, playing with his phone.  She slipped in on the other side, keeping to the imaginary line she’d drawn down the center of the bed.  

It was too bad that sleeping-Darcy didn’t listen to the rules that awake-Darcy laid down.

Because she woke up in an absolute tangle of limbs and sweating bullets from being bundled under two flannel blankets with the Human Torch.  

She whipped off one of the blankets and settled back down though.  Because Johnny was wide awake and didn’t seem too keen on moving.  

And to be honest, neither was she. 

 


	6. *'Anonymous/Strangers' for JanetSnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex

Darcy didn’t know who he was.  And frankly, she didn’t care. She thought maybe he looked kind of familiar, but who didn’t? Honestly.   

He was a good dancer, he wasn’t handsy. She told him she wanted him, and he said okay.  

He fucked her hard against the wall of the bathroom stall, her hands gripping the top edges as he hammered into her.  

It felt  _good_.  She came.  Then he did.  

And he helped her clean up and that was that.  

It was Darcy’s first foray into anonymous club bathroom sex and she had to say, it was a reasonable success.  

Until she sauntered into work on Monday and came face to face with her anonymous paramour.  Her latex knight in shining armor.  Her bathroom stall love slave.  

Whose name just so happened to be Johnny Storm.  

Fucking Fantastic Four.  She’d  _thought_  he looked sort of familiar… 

 


	7. 'Lips are Movin' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Lips Are Movin'' by Meghan Trainor
> 
> Angst, Break-Up, Cheating
> 
> (This is not a happy ending ficlet)

Darcy side-eyed Johnny as he ran around the kitchen, grabbing four pieces of the French Toast she’d gotten up early to make for him.  

‘Gotten up’ implied that she’d actually gotten any sleep at all.  

He was so stupid.  He wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore. She couldn’t even with him.  

Every single thing that came out of his mouth was bullshit.  Pure and simple.  

She arched an eyebrow and propped her head on her hand, waiting for her perfect moment.  

She’d planned out what she was going to say, and now she just had to wait for his stupid ass to set her up for it.  

He’d come home late the night before.  Waking her up when he stubbed his toe coming out of the shower.  

First off, nobody takes a fucking shower in the middle of the night.  Unless you fell in a shithole.  

And she’d sat up straight in bed, blinking as she realized it was just him.  "What time is it?“ she croaked, rubbing her eyes and he’d panicked.  She might have been half asleep but she knew ‘deer in headlights’ when she saw it.  

He’d dropped the towel, climbing up to where she was lying in bed and proceeded to perform very aggressive, but satisfying oral sex on her to completion.  

Didn’t try to fuck her. Nope.  "It’s just for you, baby…”  

Bullshit.  

He’d fallen right to sleep and she’d hopped out of bed, going directly for the laundry hamper, pulling his shirt out and sniffing it.  And unless she’d started wearing Chanel and didn’t realize it or notice the rather large chunk of her paycheck going to expensive perfume…his shirt smelled like another woman.  So fuck him.

She’d stayed up all night stewing in it. Letting her anger take hold.  

And so when he’d swallowed the last bite of his French Toast, chased by his second cup of coffee, he thanked her.  "Babe, you have no idea how much I needed that…“  

She smiled sweetly as she took his plate.  "Well…you know…I don’t usually get up in time to cook for you, but I wanted to today…”  

“You’re the best…” he slipped his arms around her waist.  

Bullshit.  

“Well, the reasons are two-fold, actually…” she spun in his arms, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.  "One…is to thank you for last night…that was very nice and unexpected…“  

He grinned. “Anytime, Darce…I love doing that for you…”  

“Two…is so you’ll have all the energy you need…” she paused for effect. “To pack up your shit and get the fuck out of my apartment…” She pushed him back away from her, her eyes flashing.  

“Wha? What? Darcy, why are you–?”

“Don’t…don’t treat me like an idiot, Johnny…” she spat.  "For once in your miserable life, tell me the truth…and spoiler alert, I already KNOW what it is, so don’t lie.“  

He set his jaw, jamming his hands into his pockets.  "How long have you known?”  

“Long enough…” she punctuated.  "I want you out by tonight.“  

"I don’t have anywhere else to go!” he protested.  "Can I at least have the couch?“  

"I dunno, you should probably ask your off-bae.  This one’s occupied.”  

“By what?”  

“My righteous fury. And my taser…” she smirked.

Johnny shook his head, “You’re really doing this, aren’t you?”  

“I’d tell you to eat me, but…” she chuckled, “you already did that.”  

 


	8. 'Say My Name' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'Say My Name' by Destiny's Child.
> 
> Angst, Post Break-Up, Getting Back Together
> 
> (This one is slightly happier, and kind of a continuation of the previous one)

It was driving her crazy. Ever since she took him back, Darcy had been crazy suspicious of everything Johnny did.  He was just so hard to read.  

She’d done everything short of bursting into rooms.  

“A-HA!”  She swung the door open to his apartment to find him watching T.V on his couch.  

Okay.  So she’d done everything.  

Everything a crazy girlfriend does.  She’d checked his text messages.  In fact, she asked to see them, and he’d dutifully handed the phone over.  He’d been so complacent with all of her crazy, off-the-wall requests that she almost felt bad for being so nutso.  

It wasn’t like it was without reason.  He’d cheated on her before. Cheating put it lightly.  It was almost like he was cheating on cheating.  With her.  

“Hey there, Babe,” he smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. “What do you think you’re gonna find, flinging the door open like that?”  

She cocked her head to the side.  "I can think of approximately…FIVE somethings…and someones I’ve found you doing behind closed doors.  Unlocked doors.  But closed.“  

The smile fell from his lips.  "I’m sorry.  Darce…” he stood up, his full height towering over her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  "What can I do to convince you that I’m for real this time?  I’m an idiot.  A stupid moron. Look at you. Look how perfect you are…I’m a dumbass for losing you.“

She tried her hardest not to melt when he leaned down to press his lips to her throat.  The touch of his lips sent tingles up and down her neck.

“You’re a dumbass for how you lost me…” she corrected him, pulling back from him and cupping his face. She pressed her lips to his.  She felt his tongue prodding gently at her mouth. She parted her lips with a muffled moan, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist.  

God, she was so fucking stupid.  She’d told him no hanky-panky until she trusted him again. She definitely didn’t trust him.  And yet, she had both Hanky AND Panky wrapped around his waist.  This was not smart.  Not smart.  

He plopped her down on his kitchen counter and she pushed him back from her. “No…no…”  

His hands dropped down to rest on the counter on either side of her.  He sighed, looking to his side momentarily before looking back into her eyes. “Something just for the lady?” He winked.  "I mean…while I’m here…“ he slid his hands over her thighs. "I’m really good at that, remember?”  

Darcy took a deep breath. “Johnny, you’re good at everything.”  She hopped down off the counter and he stepped back to lean against the stove. “And I’m sorry.  I just…I can’t yet.”  

He smiled, and even though it didn’t reach his eyes, she was touched.  He was trying.  "Can I interest you in a sandwich? I was going to make BLTs…“  He snapped his fingers to ignite his thumb.  

"Sure, just…don't burn the bacon, okay?”  

“No promises…”

 


	9. 'Miserable' for phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 90s Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is Miserable by Lit (1999)
> 
> Feels, Light Angst, Friends with Benefits

Johnny licked a long strip up the column of her throat, relishing the salty taste of her sweat and her skin. He hooked on arm around her waist as she rose up and down, impaling herself over and over again on his length. Her walls gripped him as she let her head fall back, letting him support her weight while she contracted around him. His name a soft whisper on her lips as she came around him.

“Darcy…” he whispered, his eyes closing as his own release rolled through him, making him shiver and shake with the intensity of it. He felt her teeth bite down on his shoulder and he groaned.

She stroked his hair while he came down from it. Kissed his neck and his lips until he stopped quaking. When he opened his eyes, she was smiling at him. “Was it good for you, Honey?” she asked with a grin, her tone sweetly saccharine.

He feigned nonchalance, shrugging. “It was alright.”

“You’re such a dork, I swear to God.”

And she was rising off him, leaving him there on the bed while she went to the bathroom to clean up.

He got up to follow her. Dispose of the condom. Clean up. Follow her back to the bedroom. Flop back on the bed while she started pulling on her underwear.

“You can stay if you want…” he offered. He always offered. She accepted next to never, kissing him goodnight and leaving him to be alone and miss her. To look forward to the next time she called.

On paper, what they had was good. It was whenever she called if he was free. No strings. No pesky relationship. No feelings.

Except, of course. The paper wasn’t real. What was real was the ache in his gut whenever she left. The jealousy. The pain. The desire for more. More than just sex. Jesus, just listening to his own thoughts made him want to roll his eyes. God, this was miserable. That’s what it was. Misery. The misery was real.

“You know, you always say that and I wonder if you ever really mean it?” she ventured, arching an eyebrow as she pulled on her dress, zipping up the back as far as she could without help. She turned, wordlessly asking him for assistance. He gave it, pulling the zipper up to its end.

Of course, he meant it. Of course, he wanted her to stay.

And that’s what he should have said.

It was her way of asking him. Her way of testing the waters. Her way of self-preservation.

And this was his. He leaned down to kiss her lips briefly. “I’ll call ya a cab…”

 


	10. 'Bonfire' for bloomsoftly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2017
> 
> Banter, Fluff

“So, I could actually suck up this bonfire and piss everyone off…” Johnny said hesitantly.  "If you really want to leave that much, Darce.“  

She chuckled dryly.  "As funny as that would be to witness… nah.  I don’t wanna ruin everyone else’s fun just because my date stood me up.”  

“He’s a jerk.”

“Said the jerk supreme…” Darcy said, scraping the toe of her shoe into the dirt.  "He must really be a jerk if you’re callin’ him one.“  

Johnny shrugged and scooted a little closer.  "Well, this guy obviously didn’t know what he had, or he’d have been here with bells on. Figurative bells.  Since literal bells would probably be really weird.”  

“What would figurative bells look like, Johnny?”  

“Ring a ding ding…” he deadpanned.  

She grinned, shaking her head.  "You’re a moron.“  

"Yeah?  Well, that was the first real smile I’ve seen on you all night, so it was worth it.”  

“Was it?”  

“Yeah.  It was.  Totally worth it.”

 


	11. 'Friends to Lovers' for romanoffsbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

Darcy held out her hand, not really expecting Johnny to take it.

It wasn’t really something friends did. At least, it wasn’t something Johnny did with friends.

Watching movies together didn’t really warrant holding hands. Even if the one they were currently watching  _was_  a little more jump-scary than either of them had been prepared for.

But, she held out her hand anyway.

And he took it, squeezing tightly and shooting her a quick smile when she gawked up at him.

Apparently, this was something more-than-friends did. And she was more-than-friends with Johnny.

 


	12. Maple Butter Kiss - for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Maple Butter Kiss
> 
> Oblivious Darcy, Idiots in Love, Kissing

“Darcy… babe. I’m  _flirting_  with you.” Johnny blurted, his hand stopping just shy of her shoulder. Any other time, he’d have had no problem touching her. In her opinion, they were the type of people who could touch each other and it was fine. Touch, don’t touch, it wasn’t any skin off her nose

But ever since his admission five seconds before, she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more than his hands on her.

His hands all over her.

Hello, feelings, where did you come from?

Darcy chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip. “Flirting? Is that what you’re calling it? Because I kind of assumed it was just teasing.”

“It was teasing. But teasing with intent,” Johnny clarified with a small smirk. “If you… ya know… approve of my intentions. If not, it can just be friendly teasing.”

She took a small step closer to him. “And what does  _unfriendly_ teasing look like?” she asked.

He took another step toward her. “For that, I’m gonna need dinner first. Not because I’m traditional, but you know… for energy reasons.” He punctuated with a wink, which propelled Darcy even closer, his name a whisper on her lips right before they pressed against his.

 


	13. 'Fireball Orange Hot Toddy' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cocktail Prompts 2018
> 
> Established Relationship, Adult Themes, Fade to Black

The lights from the teeny-tiny tree were twinkling in her eyes as she crawled down the couch toward him. Johnny’s breath caught in his throat when she placed one hand on his shoulder and straddled his lap.

He pulled her closer, flush against him as his lips met the skin just beneath her jaw. His lips puckered and made small sucking sounds as he moved up the line of her jaw, whispering her name in her ear as her fingernails dragged over his scalp.

“Let’s just forget the bedroom and do this here,” he offered, tongue tracing along her skin and making her shiver. “I’m super bendy, it can work…”

“Oh hell yes,” Darcy agreed, reaching for the button on his jeans. “I thought you’d never say it.”


End file.
